Crossover World
by Uzuchiha Go
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Naruto dan Sasuke terjebak di dunia bernama 'Crossover World? Fanfict genre Fantasy pertama dengan humor. Ini bukan crossover! tetap fanfiction! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ (rate K atau T?) Fanfic untuk merayakan kembalinya author dari hiatus mode! XD (siapa juga yang peduli?) HERO'S COME BACK! *PLAK*
1. Permulaan cerita GaJe

Crossover World

By : Uzuchiha Go

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto U. and Sasuke U.

Genre : Fantasy dan Humor!

Rated : K+

Terinspirasi dari percakapan gaje author sama temen author yang ngelantur .=="

Ps : Disini author sama temen author bakalan muncul. Disini juga akan ada karakter2 dari film lain yang muncul. Jadi crossover ya? ya judulnya aja Crossover World! Oke ,ayo mulai!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**S.N**

**Chapter 1. Permulaan cerita GaJe**

_Jakarta , Minggu pukul 07.23 pagi _(Heh! Jakarta? udah Jakarta aja).

Pagi ini adalah hari yang cerah, banyak burung berkicauan, juga udara yang sangat sejuk. Tetapi, kok orangnya dikit? Ya, karena ini hari Minggu, jadi jalanan sepi lah!

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA. Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete...yo ne?_

Terdengar ringtone World is Mine dari penyanyi Vocaloid 2, Hatsune Miku dari handphone seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Mungkin ia berpikiran kalau menggunakan ringtone ini, dia akan bisa menguasai dunia? *PLAK* mungkin saja *BUAAK*.

Eh namanya aja belum dikenalin! ehm,ehm...JENG JENG! *redaer deathglare* eh..namanya adalah **Uzumaki Naruto**!

"Ngh...iya sebentar..." Kata pemuda itu yang masih mengantuk mencoba mengambil hp dari tempat tidurnya.

_Sono-ichi Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto, Sono-ni Chanto kutsu made miruko-_

PIP

"Halo?" Kata pemuda itu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hn, dobe! sudah on?! 'Kan udah janji aku mau ke rumah kamu? Aku udah di depan rumah nih! bukain cepet pintunya!" Teriak orang dari telepon tersebut.

**"**Sasuke? oh iya..sebentar ya..aku cuci muka dulu.." Jawab Naruto kepada lawan bicaranya. Oh, lawan bicaranya bernama...ehm,ehm..JENG JE-*...*ehehe maaf, namanya **Uchiha Sasuke**.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, ia turun ke lantai dasar untuk membuka gerbang yang akan mempertemukannya dengan sang pujaan hati *BUAKKK* adoh maaf, maaf. Mereka cuma teman. Cuma teman ya!

Klek Klek..Grek..

"Yo, dobe. Good Morning." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto.

"Ah, teme sok inggris nih! Mana pake meluk-meluk segala! Yaoi!"

"Kamu bau, dobe. Lagipula aku ini normal."

"Ya iyalah! aku 'kan baru cuci muka dan gosok gigi! belum mandi nih!"

"Kalau gitu cepat mandi sana! Mau aku mandiin?" Kata Sasuke dengan 'evil smile'.

"?! i..iya aku mandi dulu!" Secepat _Konoha no Kīroi Senkō _yang berasal dari anime kesukaan Naruto, ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke langsung cengo. Seharusnya ia tidak terkejut karena sudah terbiasa melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, tapi yang membuat ia kaget adalah dari jejak bekas lari Naruto muncul sebuah cahaya-cahaya merah aneh.

"Wah...keajaiban? eh..gak mungkin. Lagian masa' keajaiban berasal dari jejak lari mau ke kamar mandi sih? ada-ada saja".

**S.N**

"Haah..segar!" Kata Naruto yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia pun bergegas ke kamarnya dan menemukan...seorang manusia *CHIDORIII! BUKAN, IKAN KOI!*.

"Wuaaah! Teme ngapain disini?! jangan masuk kamarku dong! aku mau ganti baju!" Kata Naruto yang blushing menutupi badannya sambil meringkuk. Tentu, habis ia hanya memakai sebuah handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah 'senyum' terukir di wajah Sasuke. "Khu khu khu..mau bermain denganku, _baby?" _

"Hiiiiiii bicara apaan nih si teme udah gak waras!" Teriak Naruto karena takut menghadapi monster di depannya *CHIDORIIII-again-*.

"Ayo, aku tahu kau mau. Lagipula kau terlihat menarik jika berpenampilan begitu. _Come on baby_!" Kata Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Tau ah aku ganti baju dulu!" Akhirnya Naruto mengganti bajunya di kamar sebelah. Lagi-lagi, dari jejak jalan Naruto, Sasuke melihat ada cahaya-cahaya merah kecil lagi.

_Apaan sih itu? Kayaknya ada yang salah nih sama mata aku. _Batinnya. Tetapi ia tidak menyadari, bahwa saat melihat hal itu, mata Sasuke berubah.

KREEET...

"Teme, aku sudah ganti baju! aku juga membawakan kau minuman." Kata Naruto nyengir sambil membawa dua buah gelas orange juice.

"Oh, arigatou." Kata Sasuke.

_NGIIIIIIIING!_

DEG!

PRAAANG!

Naruto jatuh dan menjatuhkan dua buah gelas tadi.

"Oi, dobe? kau kenapa?!" Tanya Sasuke panik.

"Sa...Sasuke...i..ittai!.." Ringis Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, segalanya menjadi gelap bagi Naruto.

"Oi, dobe! bangun! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu! I LOVE YOU! jangan pergi! ukh..NARUTO!" Tangis Sasuke mulai pecah. Ia tak kuasa melihat Naruto pingsan begitu saja...tapi apa daya..Naruto sudah pergi...

THE EN-

**(WOI! INI BELUM END!)**

Ekh! maaf, maaf! gomenasai reader! ayo balik ke cerita! Salah naskah nih! -A-"

"Ck, masa' salah naskah sih! ga keren nih jadinya!" Kata Sasuke sambil membolak-balikkan kertas-kertas naskah.

"Hehehe..ya udahlah kita ulangi ya! dari aku yang pingsan deh. Ya kan, author?" Tanya Naruto kepada author.

(Iya! ayo mulai! CAMERA ON!)

BRUK

Tiba-tiba Naruto jatuh pingsan ke lantai.

"Dobe?! kau kenapa? bangun! ooi! bangun, dobe!" Seru Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto.

"Baik, kau akan kumasukkan juga."

"?! Siap-"

HYUUUNG...

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan perkataannya, semuanya menjadi pudar.

"Ukh...kh..apa.." BRUUK

Sasuke jatuh ke sebelah Naruto.

"Kh...siapa...ka..." hal terakhir Sasuke lihat adalah sosok manusia yang memiliki mata seperti ular.

**S.N**

"ke...Suke...Sa..Sasuke!" Seru seorang pemuda pada Sasuke yang masih pingsan.

"Ng...hm? eh..Dobe?" Kata Sasuke yang mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan kekuatan seribu tangan! (BUAAAAAAK AH NI AUTHOR NGACO! CEPETAN LANJUTIN CERITANYA!)_maaf_

"Ah, salah naskah lagi." Kata Sasuke yang membolak-balik kertas-kertas naskah.

"Yah...-_- ya udahlah ayo kita ulang lagi! dari kamu bangun deh. Ya 'kan, author?" Tanya Naruto pada author. (Ya! mulai! CAMERA ON!)

"Ng...hm? eh..Dobe?" kata Sasuke yang memastikan bahwa dirinya benar melihat Naruto di depan matanya.

"Sasuke! akhirnya kau bangun!" Girang Naruto.

"Bukankah kau tadi pingsan? eh kurasa tadi aku juga pingsan..Dimana ini?"

"Ya, 5 menit yang lalu aku baru bangun. Tadi kau pingsan juga. Aku tidak tahu dimana ini.." Jawab Naruto.

Ok, kita lihat..sekarang mereka berada di suatu ladang hijau yang sepi...hanya ada hewan disana. Tapi kok bisa banyak hewan? Emang ini kebon jeruk? Eh kebon binatang?

"Ya udah, ayo kita jalan. Siapa tahu ada orang yang bisa bantu kita." Kata Sasuke stay cool.

"Uhm...ya! Ayo _ttebayo_~!" Jawab Naruto penuh semangat.

BRUUUUUUK!

"UWAAAAA?!" Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke. Habis ada sesuatu jatuh di atas mereka.

"Adooh..apaan nih? belom lima menit kami gaya!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Apaan! kalian tuh udah gaya-gaya'an 10 menit!" terdengar suara seorang pemuda di atas mereka.

"Eh? Cowok?" Tanya Naruto. "GYAAAAAAA! WARIA?! SUARA COWOK MUKA CEWEK!" Teriaknya.

"Ha? woooi aku tuh cewek! enak aja dibilang cowok! suara aku emang kayak cowok, tapi aku ini cewek!" Jawab laki...perempuan itu.

Sasuke cengo. "Hem..rambut dan matamu hitam...serta sikap yang tegas itu...hah!..apa...KAU DARI KELUARGA UCHIHA?!"

"Amit-amit! aku bukan dari keluarga Uchiha! Aku dari keluarga Uzuchiha!" Tolaknya.

"U...UZUCHIHA?! NAMA KONYOL MACAM APA TUH?!" Teriak mereka berdua pada perempuan itu.

"Konyol? Enak aja! Oh iya, nama kalian Uzumaki Sasuke dan Uchiha Naruto 'kan? Nama ku berasal dari nama kalian lhoo!"

"KEBALIK! DASAR MABOOOOK! Eh tunggu kok tau nama kami? mana nama kami kamu gabung jadi marga kamu lagi! jangan-jangan...kamu...stalker...?!"

"Enak aja! aku bukan stalker! eh namanya kebalik ya? Ohohoho maaf..maaf!" Tawa perempuan itu lebay.

_Uwaa..ada orang sinting... _Batin Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Uzuchiha Go! salam kenal,_ ttebayo_~!" Cengir perempuan itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal, _ttebayo_~!" Cengir Naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengannya. "Eh.._ttebayo_? Darimana kau tahu kata-kata itu?" Naruto bingung.

"Siapa juga yang nanyain nama kamu! Eh tunggu..Uzuchiha Go? Itu 'kan..NAMA AUTHOR NIH FANFIC?!" Teriak Sasuke dengan ekspresi kayak orang ketemu setan di komik horror.

"Eeeeh?! ja..ja...jadi ka..kamu..." Wah si Naruto ketularan dah virus gagap Hinata.

"Ehehe, yup! aku adalah author fanfic ini! Uzuchiha Go, _ttebayo_~!"

BUAAAAAK! "Ngapain author disini?! Lagian dimana sih ini? Di kantong ajaib Doraemon? Melintasi waktu dan tempat? Ngapain juga author gaje ini disini! ngerusak cerita aja!" Kata Sasuke memukul Go.

_Baru tau aku kalau si Sasuke suka doraemon...? masih kecil nih anak =_=_ Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Aaarghht! Sasu-teme jahat amat! tanpa aku nih cerita gak ada tau!" Teriak Go yang membuat Sasuke kehilangan kata.

"Oh iya, benar kata Sasuke! Dimana ini? Kenapa author bisa di sini?" Tanya Naruto pada Go.

"Heh? Kalian tidak tahu? Bukankah kalian harusnya tahu sehingga bisa ke sini?" Jawab Go feel like orang bodoh.

"Lah kamu sendiri yang buat kami gak tahu, dasar author payah." Kata Sasuke yang membuat author bagai di sambar petir di pagi hari.

"Rasanya di bilang author payah tuh, kayak di sambar petir di pagi hari, kayak di tancep beribu-ribu paku, kayak di-"

"Woi ini bukan iklan!" Teriak Sasuke yang membuyarkan imajinasi yang tinggi banget si Go.

"Iya maaf. Lagian sekarang nih aku udah masuk dalam cerita! Jadi masalah author jangan di masalahin dong!" Kata Go tidak terima.

"Ahaha maaf Go, si teme emang kayak gitu, Go udah tau kan? Lagipula ayo jawab pertanyaanku!" Kata Naruto kembali ke cerita.

"Oh iya! Baiklah. Harusnya semua orang kesini untuk bertempur dan harus menang melawan bos game ini kalau ingin pulang."

"E..eh?" Kata Naruto bingung.

"Kok kayak SAO(anime Sword Art Online by Reki Kawahara) sih?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ini bukan SAO! ini... CROSSOVER WORLD!" Jelas Go.

"Crossover...World?"

-To Be Continued-_  
_

Yak! akhirnya chapter 1 sudah terbuat! omong-omong ini fanfic bergenre fantasy pertama aku lho! gimana, seru gak? Humornya gimana?kalau gak seru yah maklum lah pemula ^^. Akhirnya jadi crossover yang enggak jelas deh. Kalau bisa, boleh review untuk nasihat chapter selanjutnya agar bisa lebih nyambung dan seru?

Ps:maaf kalau author note nya kebanyakan. Ini hanya karena ide author untuk crossover+humornya terlalu dalam. Lagipula apa hubungannya crossover sama author?

S: GAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA! SEKARANG CEPAT LANJUTIN CERITANYA!

...

**Review?Tidak dipaksakan.**


	2. Crossover World?

Go : yo _ttebayo_~! Di chapter ini dan seterusnya, author notenya akan dihilangkan karena author udah masuk ke dalam cerita, 'kan? Tapi soal author tidak usah dipermasalakan, soalnya nanti malah membingungkan! Berarti 'Uzuchiha Go' adalah karakter cerita ini, 'oke?

Sasu : udah ayo mulai aja ah! Jangan sampe salah naskah lagi nih! *bolak-balik kertas naskah*

Naru : Ya sudah, ayo kita mulai saja! Oke, Go?

Go : YAK! LET'S GO! Omong-omong, disini pembatas cerita gak tau namanya-_- Ya apa aja ya! Gak penting 'kan ?

**Nyan~**

**Chapter 2. Crossover World?**

"Oh iya! Baiklah. Harusnya semua orang kesini untuk bertempur dan harus menang melawan bos game ini kalau ingin pulang."

"E..eh?" Kata Naruto bingung.

"Kok kayak SAO(anime Sword Art Online by Reki Kawahara) sih?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ini bukan SAO! ini... CROSSOVER WORLD!" Jelas Go.

"Crossover...World?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Ya, Crossover World! Tempat dimana masing-masing karakter cerita dari cerita yang lain ada untuk bertarung disini! Untuk pertarungannya bisa dilakukan langsung di tempat, tapi harus menyetujui perjanjian untuk bertarung. Disini juga diadakan turnamen-turnamen yang bisa diikuti semua peserta, sebelumnya mendaftar dahulu." Jelas Go.

"Hee..karakter cerita dari cerita yang lain..? Jadi maksudnya kayak crossover gitu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya, namanya juga Crossover World!"

"Cih, ini kayak permainan anak kecil aja sih?" Kata Sasuke meremehkan.

"Apaan! Seru tahu!" Tolak Go dengan rada' kesal.

"Ya, ya. Tapi kalau untuk bertarung, memakai tangan kosong kah?" Tanya Sasuke stay cool(masih).

"Oh tidak, tidak juga."Jawab Go sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk di depan Sasuke. "Pertarungan yang dilakukan antar pemain memakai keahlian masing-masing. Ada yang memakai tangan kosong, memakai pistol, memakai pedang, dan alat bertarung lainnya. Ada pula yang memakai sejenis sihir dan mantra." Lanjut Go.

"Begitukah? Tapi kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya mendapatkan alat-alat untuk bertarung? Kami tidak membawa apa-apa lho." Kata Naruto sambil menunjukkan dirinya yang hanya memakai kaus oblong oranye yang ia pakai dari rumahnya.

"Oh, kalau alat-alat bertarung itu dihasilkan oleh elemen sendiri." Jawab Go dengan jawaban yang bisa dibilang tidak masuk akal.

"Eeh? Apa maksudmu sih, Go? Mana bisa membuat alat-alat sendiri dari elemen..Eh? elemen? Elemen apa?" Naruto tambah bingung.

"Hah, dobe. Mungkin maksudmu, elemen itu adalah sebuah kekuatan utama dari masing-masing pemain yang digunakan untuk melawan musuh, begitu?" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku sih kurang ngerti maksud penjelasanmu, Sas. Ya bisa dibilang kurang lebih begitu. Lagipula harusnya kau sudah tahu elemen itu apa 'kan, Naru?" Kata Go sambil melirik Naruto.

"Hem..maksudmu..elemen itu elemen yang ada di video-video game 'kan?! Yang digunakan untuk penambah kekuatan!" Seru Naruto dengan mata yang bling-bling (?).

"Ehm..ah! terserah dah. O iya, elemen itu beragam-ragam, ada elemen api, tanah, air, udara, dan listrik. Ada juga elemen kegelapan yang mengerikan kekuatannya. Setiap pemain memiliki antara 1-2 elemen yang berbeda. Elemen juga bisa mengetahui jenis apakah karakteristik kita, misalnya prajurit, siluman, ksatria, monster, dan lainnya." Jelas (lagi) Go.

"Hee..begitu ya..Lalu bagaimana caranya mengetahui elemen kita?"

"Cara mengetahui elemen kita adalah dengan mendatangi _Elementer Control._" Jawab Go.

"E.._Elementer Control_? Apaan lagi tuh?" Naruto semakin di buat bingung oleh Go.

"_Elementer Control_ adalah sebuah tempat yang di khususkan untuk mengetahui elemen apa yang kita miliki! Ya sudah ayo kita langsung kesana saja!" Ajak Go sambil berbalik badan.

"Tapi, kita langsung pergi aja nih ke sana, gak ke mana dulu gitu?"

"Kalau di Crossover World, semua pemain harus mengetahui kekuatannya dulu dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa telah menjadi pemain. Jadi kita harus langsung kesana." Kata Go.

"Konfirmasi? Konfirmasi apaan?" Tanya Naruto kayak anak kelas 1 yang baru masuk SD.

"Ah, udahlah langsung aja kesana biar gampang ngerti! ayo!"

"Oh, begitukah? Oke, ayo _ttebayo_~!"

**Nyan~**

Setelah berjalan cukup lama dari ladang hijau tadi, sampailah mereka di sebuah bangunan yang nampak tua namun masih kokoh.

"Nah, sudah sampai. Di dalamnya ada _Elementer Control_. Ayo masuk!" Seru Go sambil nyengir.

Di dalam bangunan itu, terdapat sebuah lingkaran bercahaya dengan empat permata di lantai itu. Empat permata itu berwarna merah, coklat, ungu,biru muda dan biru.

"Nah! itu dia _Elementer Control_." Kata Go sambil menunjuk lingkaran itu.

"Hee..Gimana cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Oke. Cara menggunakannya sih mudah saja. Kalian tinggal duduk di sana dan fokuskan kekuatan kalian pada satu pikiran." Jelas Go sambil menggosok-gosok empat permata yang ada di sana. "Jika kalian berhasil, akan ada satu permata yang bersinar dan warnanya akan menyebar. Warna yang menyebar itu akan masuk pada sebuah lubang yang nanti akan ada di armor (baju zirah) kalian." Lanjut Go menunjuk sebuah permata biru yang ada di baju zirah bagian tangan kanannya.

"Hoo! nanti armor nya gimana? muncul sendiri?" Kata Naruto makin plin-plan saja.

"Yak! Itu sih tergantung berhasil atau tidaknya." Kata Go.

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah, jadi...siapa duluan?" Tanya Sasuke.  
Naruto dan Go langsung menatap wajahmu~~ eh salah, menatap Sasuke.

"Haah..iya, iya!" Geram Sasuke yang langsung duduk menyilangkan kaki di _Elementer Control_. Lalu ia menutup matanya.

"Oke, sekarang fokuskan kekuatan pada satu pikiran!" Teriak Go kepada Sasuke yang hanya di jawab dua kata kesukaannya, 'hn' tanpa membuka mata seperti orang keren. Padahal dalam hati ia berpikir '_Gimana caranya mokusin kekuatan ke satu pikiran?_' seperti orang bodoh.

"Ayo, Sasuke!" Dukung Naruto yang sudah memakai baju cheerleader entah darimana.

'_Tapi, Naruto menyemangatiku! Aku harus bisaaaa!' _Batin Sasuke dengan latar belakang api yang membara.

"Eng, ano, kalo ada api di belakangnya, gimana elemen nya mau mun-"

PYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh... sebetulnya si Naruto nguap doank.

"Sa...salah naskah lagi? ah si Sasuke sih pake latar belakang api segala, mana bisa elemennya mun-"

PYAAASH

Sebuah permata berwarna merah dan ungu menyala dan cahaya nya menyebar di sekeliling Sasuke.  
"MUNCUL?!" Teriak Go.

"Wah muncul! muncul! Ayo Sasuke!" Teriak Naruto terus menyemangati.

'_Khuh, aku memang hebat...baru pertama kali mencoba sudah bisa.._' batin Sasuke sok banget.

Kemudian, tubuh Sasuke bersinar.

PYAAAAAAAAAH...eh PYAAAAAAAAASH...

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Go.

"Ke..kenapa sih?! Udah bener kan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Go.

"Sa...Sa...Sasuke...harusnya..yang muncul...armornya...tapi.." Kata Naruto blushing yang bicara terbata-bata sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kenapa sih? ini 'kan armor..." Sasuke melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang bukannya ada armornya tapi... "...nya.." telanjang dada. Sekali lagi para reader, telanjang dada.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak Sasuke blushing sambil membungkukkan badan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya.

"A...Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Sasuke yang matanya udah berputar-putar kayak orang gila.

CROOOOOT!  
Ah, Naruto mengalami datang bulan di hidungnya.

"Uaagh si Naruto mimisan!" Teriak Go sambil memegang badan Naruto.

"Eh Go! jangan megang-megang Naruto! Enak aja megang uke gue!" Teriak Sasuke sambil berdiri dan terlihat 'pemandangan' disana. Euh, dia memang nekat.

BUAAAK!

"KYAAAAA! MESUM! LAGIPULA DISINI GA AD YAOI-AN!" Teriak Go sambil meninju Sasuke.

"Adoh...sakit tauk! Narut-" Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, dirinya terangkat dan berlapisi sebuah armor berwarna biru dan putih.

'_Lah gue tonjok bisa muncul..._' Batin Go cengo.

Cahaya merah dan ungu tadi makin lama makin mengecil dan berkumpul menjadi satu.

Masing-masing warna tersebut membentuk sebuah kristal yang baru.

"Kata si Go, habis ini permatanya masuk ke dalem lubang di armo-BUUUUH!"

Bukannya masuk ke lubang armor, malah lompat ke muka Sasuke.

"Ahahahaha rasain!" Tawa Go lebay sambil menjulurkan lidah ke Sasuke.

"Ck, sialan.." Kata Sasuke yang tiduran di lantai akibat 'serangan' tadi. Permata tadi kemudian masuk ke lubang armor Sasuke.

"Hoo..ada dua permata, dua elemen! dilihat dari warnanya, pasti api dan listrik!" Seru Go girang.

"Oke, sekarang giliranku~!" Teriak Naruto bangga mendekati _Elementer Control_.

'_Lah, kapan nih anak bangunnya?_' Batin Sasuke dan Go yang sangat-sangat bingung .

Naruto pun menduduki _Elementer Control _itu dan memejamkan mata.

"Oke, sekarang fokuskan kekuatanmu pada satu pikiran!" Teriak Go.

"Dari tadi tereak-tereak mulu lo" Kata Sasuke facepalm.

'_Oke, fokuskan kekuatan pada satu pikiran..._'Batin Naruto.

"Ayo, dobe!" Teriak Sasuke menyemangati.

"Lu juga tereak-tereaak!" Kesal Go.

5 menit kemudian...

20 menit kemudian...

30 menit kemudian...

1 jam kemudian...

2 jam kemudian...

4 jam kemudian...

8 jam kemudian...

11 jam kemud-

"Woi, lama amat! Sekalian aja 20 abad kemudian!" Teriak Sasuke yang kesabarannya sudah hilang.

"Nar, udah belom? kok lama amat sih?" Tanya Go.

"A..anu,..." Kata Naruto agak pelan terputus-putus.

"Kenape? Kesemutan?" Tanya Sasuke feel like orang pintar (?).

"Fokuskan kekuatan pada satu pikiran itu...kayak gimana ya?"

GUBRAAAK!

"Sakit..." Seru Go sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Ya itu maksudnya lu mokusin kekuatan lu gitu!" Jelas (?) Sasuke sambil marah-marah.

"Err..ya itu caranya gimana?" Cengir Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Hadeh...bener-bener dobe nih anak...udah fokusin kekuatan kamu aja!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Gi...gimana caranya...?"

"CEPETAAAAAAAN!" Teriak Sasuke yang sudah memakai toa entah darimana seperti pelatih di Captain Tsubasa (Reader: apa miripnya...).

"Ba..baik!" Kata Naruto yang segera duduk kembali ke _Elementer Control_.

'_Fokuskan kekuatan! Eh, kekuatanku itu apa? aku sih pernah nonjok Sasuke, tapi itu 'kan bukan elemen? Elemen itu maksudnya yang kayak gimana coba..._' Batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Woi dobe! Cepetan ah! tinggal pikirin kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan 'tenaga dalam' dirimu sayang~~~" Gak tau kenapa, si Sasuke udah make baju ala dangdut lengkap dengan kacamata hitam. "Eh kok aku jadi nyanyi ya?" Sambung Sasuke sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Itu punya saya~" Kata seseorang yang berpakaian seperti Rhoma Irama (?) menyambar kacamata hitam itu dan pergi sambil menyanyikan lagu dangdut.

"...Kapan tuh orang dateng...?" Sasuke dan Go sweatdrop melihatnya.

'_Tenaga dalam? apa sih maksud si Sasuke? Gak ngerti aku...hem...tenaga dalam..maksudnya saat aku menggoyang-goyangkan 'itu' nya? dan saat aku 'mendesah' pelan gitu?_' Batin Naruto.

"N..Naruto...ini bukan rated m...tapi T..." Kata Go yang wah ternyata bisa membaca pikiran Naruto.

"Eh? ini emang rated T kan? tadi aku mikir pas aku goyang-goyangin ramen punya Sasuke karena dia gak mau, terus pas aku makan pedes banget, jadi aku mendesah kepedesan. Emang ada yang salah sama itu?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"...oh..gitu..."Go merasa bersalah dan ingin sekali bertobat karena salah dalam perkataan maupun pikiran tentang yaoi. "Tapi kapan aku bisa baca pikiran?" gubrak.

'_haah..Naruto, Naruto..ternyata ramen ku...kukira dia membayangkan menggoyang-goyang 'itu' ku..aah...pasti menyenangkan sekali..._' Batin Sasuke yang err...mesum? ah abaikan.

"Itu sih, bukan tenaga dalam, Nar..." Kata Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Bu...bukan ya?" Aaa..bantuin dong..." Kata Naruto yang kelihatan pasrah karena tidak mengerti-ngerti.

"Ya udah, sini aku bantuin.." Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk dan memegang tangan Naruto dari belakang sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

"Eh...ano...ng.." Kata Naruto pelan sambil blushing dan menyipitkan matanya.

'_Wuaah...manis banget..._' Batin Sasuke sambil tertawa pelan melihat wajah Naruto.

Go cengo melihat kejadian itu. "Eh..jangan bikin nih fanfic ada unsur yaoi dong...lagipula kalau gitu elemennya mana mun-"

PYAAAASH

Permata berwarna biru muda dan merah tua keoranye-oranye'an menyala dan cahayanya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Kok...dari tadi bisa mulu sih?" Kata Go cengo + sweatdrop.

PYAAASH

Tubuh Naruto bersinar. Sasuke yang sedang memeluk tubuh Naruto tersenyum iblis.

'_Habis ini pasti tubuh si Naruto bakalan telanjang dada kayak aku tadi...fufufu kita lihat saja~_' Batin Sasuke. Haah nih Uchiha pikirannya gimana sih.

Cahaya itu semakin lama semakin terang.

_'Khukhukhu...sedikit lagi...'_

PYAAAAAASHHHH

...

...

Kemudian Tubuh Naruto di lapisi dengan armor berwarna oranye dan hitam.

GUBRAAAAAAAAAK!

Sekali lagi, sang Uchiha terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke lantai.

Cahaya-cahaya yang menyebar itu mengecil dan membentuk permata seperti milik Sasuke. Kristal-kristal itu kemudian masuk ke lubang armor Naruto.

"Waah..bisa! bisa! Terimakasih Sasuke~" Girang Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Eng...ya...gak papa kok..." Kata Sasuke yang wajahnya memerah.

"Tau ah kalian berdua...ya pokoknya kalian berdua berhasil! selamat, selamat..." Seru Go sambil nyengir rubah.

"Ehehe, terimakasih Go! Tapi, ini permataku elemen nya apa?" Kata Naruto.

"Itu sih kayaknya udara dan api...tapi kok permata apinya warna merah tua keoranye-oranye'an ya? kalau api harusnya merah biasa kayak punya si Sasuke saja...Lagipula bentuknya beda.." Kata Go yang sedikit bingung menjelaskan.

Kristal merah keoranye-oranye'an itu juga berbeda bentuk, yaitu berbentuk seperti kepala seekor...rubah mungkin?

"Begitu? iya nih kayaknya warnanya dan bentuknya beda sama punya Sasuke ya?" Kata Naruto yang membanding-bandingkan kristal api miliknya dengan milik Sasuke.

"AH!" Seru Go sambil membelalakan matanya.

"Ke..kenapa Go? kok kaget gitu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Eh..eng..jangan-jangan permata ini..."

"Kenapa sih Go?" Tanya Sasuke yang rada' kesal dengan sikap Go.

"Er...Naruto, kamu punya hewan peliharaan? kamu bawa ya?" Tanya Go pada Naruto.

"Eh? Aku sih dulu punya rubah, namanya kyuubi-chan. Warnanya sama kayak permata ini, merah keoranye-oranye'an. Tapi sudah mati. Tentu aku gak bawa lah! Memang kenapa, Go?"

"Eh, eng..enggak...enggak kenapa-napa kok! aku cuma mau tahu kalau kamu bawa hewan peliharaan, buat aku aja gitu!" Kata Go dengan senyum yang agak dipaksakan.

"Apa?! Walaupun aku bawa hewan, itu gak boleh jadi punya kamu!" Seru Naruto menolak.

"..." Sasuke hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua. '_Apa maksud Go? Kenapa tingkahnya aneh dan dia mempertanyakan tentang hewan?_' Pikir Sasuke sambil bergaya ala detektif dan sedang duduk di sofa khusus detektif.

_'Nih orang dimana sih nyimpen kostumnya?' _Batin Naruto.

'_Nih orang dimana sih nyimpen kostumnya?' _Batin Go, sama dengan Naruto. '_Eh tadi 'kan si Naruto juga make kostum cheerleader. Gimana sih itu?_'.

"Ah, iya! Jadi, kita sudah mengetahui elemen kita 'kan? Selanjutnya ngapain nih?!" Seru Naruto memecah suasana.

"Eh tunggu dulu, kalian bisa 'kan mengontrol kekuatannya? coba balikkin lagi ke semula! Tinggal bilang 'Lepas', kok" Kata Go.

"Lepaaaaaaas!" Teriak Naruto. Dalam sekejap, armor nya menghilang, tetapi muncul sebuah kantung dan kristal-kristal elemen tadi masuk ke kantung itu.

"Gak usah teriak-teriak kali..Ya, nanti akan aku jelaskan lebih detail deh. Sekarang kita ke kota dulu yuk! masa' mau disini mulu. Oh iya kantungnya jangan lupa dibawa! kan ada kristal elemennya" Seru Go lantang.

"Oke, ayo!" Kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Go dan keluar dari sana.

"Woi aku yang tarik kaleee!" Teriak Go.

"Eh, maaf, maaf! hehehe..." Cengir Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun berlari bersama menuju kota.

Bersam- eh...tunggu.. 'berdua'? bukannya tadi ada tiga ya.. kan pertama Naruto, terus Go, terus Sa...Sasuke? dimana Sasuke?

-Back to _Elementer Control_-

"Haah..sudahlah nanti saja mikirinnya. Oh iya, habis ini kita kemana nih?" Kata Sasuke sambil menengok.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING...tidak ada orang disana.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"WOI TUNGGUUUU!" Sasuke pun mengejar mereka berdua dan meninggalkan sofa tadi di sana. Sofa yang malang.

-To Be Continued-

Aduuh...maaf ya para reader, saia lama banget update nya...ini dikarenakan urusan sekolah.. ya kalian tahu kan, ujian! Doakan supaya saya lulus dan dapat melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan baik yaa...Omong-omong di chapter pertama ada kesalahan, itu sebenarnya rated nya **T** ya! mohon dimaafkan...

**Review?Tidak dipaksakan.**


End file.
